Empire of Terra
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = |continent = Planet Earth }} The '''Empire of all Planet Earth and Outer Colonies', commonly known as the Empire of Terra, is a nation which sells technology to the Viridian Entente. History : Origin The Terrians lead by Emperor Ibrahim Yu are a small group migrants returning from a distant planet known as Terra Prime. Terrians are transcendently evolved humans known scientifically as Homo superimeous sapiens; in contrast to the ordinary Homo sapiens sapiens. Thus, the Terrians, despite being from a different subspecies, are still from the same species that all other humans on Planet Earth (Terra) are from. Downfall and Exile : Formation of the Empire of Terra The exact date of return and landing location of the Terrians are strictly top secret to ensure that the secrets of the Terrians (including the sole remaining Terrian space ship and its technologies) is kept hidden. This is to protect the humans from opening the Pandora's Box that the ancestors of the Terrians did, some 26,000 years ago. On 10 August 2009, establishment of the Empire of Terra was declared by the leader of the remaining Terrians that traveled back to Planet Earth (Terra), Emperor Ibrahim Yu. Terrians wish to safe guard Planet Earth (Terra) and avoid self destruction that happened with Terra Prime. Empire of Terra wish to lead the Terrians and other humans that would join this empire to a new utopia on Planet Earth (Terra). The Empire claims a soft-core de jure rule of the entire planet and any of its outer colonies (including Moon, Mars and Titan). The Empire is a fast growing, yet, still a very young nation on earth. The Empire actively seeks corporation with other nations and has joined the great alliance of Viridian Entente to ensure a healthy and rapid growth on Planet Earth (Terra). Of the moment, the Empire only has a de facto rule extending to the outskirts of its capital city. The Constitution Principles and Establishment of Rights Article I. The government of the Empire of Terra shall be that of a constitutional monarchy and parliamentary democracy. Article II. The Empire claims a de jure rule of the entire Planet Earth (Terra) and other outer colonies. Article III. The Empire aims to bring strength and prosperity to all citizens under the protection of the Crown. Article IV. Unity, Strength and Peace are to be the Primarily Morals of the Empire. Article V. Freedom of expression, freedom of religion, human rights, social welfare, mutual respect, environmental protection, economic prosperity, technological advancement and strategic national strengthening are to be the key values of the Empire. Executive and Legislative Article I. The Executive of the Empire is to be comprised of The Imperial Cabinet and The Imperial Parliament. Article II. The Imperial Cabinet shall be lead by the reigning Emperor and compromises of ministers (including Prime Minister) appointed by the Emperor. Article III. The Imperial Parliament shall be comprised of Member of Parliament (MP) directly elected by the citizens under the protection of the Crown. Article IV. Succession to the Crown can only come from the Royal Family, which consists of the 100 original Terrians (Homo superimeous sapiens) and their descendants. Article V. The Cabinet is involved with the daily functioning of the Empire; consisting of all the Imperial ministries, including Ministry of Interior, State, Defense, Treasury, Justice, Homeland Security, Education, Environment, Health, Labour, Housing, Agriculture, Media, Transportation, Sports, Water and Energy, Technology and Resources. Article VI. The purpose of the Parliament is to monitor the Cabinet and approve any major acts and reforms. Article VII. The Emperor is the head of state and leader of the Cabinet. The Emperor retains veto power in the Parliament. The Emperor is bound by the laws of the constitution, but able to declare absolute rule under a state of emergence. Article VII. A Council of Elders within the Royal Family shall ensure the succession process to the Crown and monitor the actions of the Emperor. No one, however, has the right to impeach the Crown; except by a revolutionary overthrow, which is regarded as High Treason. The Government Monarch *Emperor: His Majesty, Ibrahim Yu, Emperor of Terra **Crown Prince: His Royal Highness, Luqman, Prince of Terra *Empress: Her Majesty, Yvette Lin, Empress of Terra Imperial Cabinet Prime Minister *Prime Minister: His Royal Highness, Fahad, Prince of Terra **Deputy Prime Minister: His Excellency, Sheng He, Grand Duke of Peking High Ministers *Minister of State: Her Majesty, Yvette Lin, Empress of Terra *Minister of Defense: His Royal Highness, Fasiel, Prince of Terra **Supreme General: His Excellency, Kang-An Fu, Duke of Shanghai *Minister of Treasury: His Excellency, Xiao-Lan Ji, Duke of Hangzhou *Minister of Interior: Her Excellency, Marine Anders, Arch Duchess of Ningbo Imperial Parliament *Chairman of the Parilament: Her Royal Highness, Linda, Princess of Terra *86 Members of Parliament (MP) seats, directly elected by the popular votes of the citizens. Administrative Divisions De Jure Claim The Empire of Terra aims to bring the entire humanity under the protection of the Crown; thus, the Empire claims a soft-core, unaggressive de jure rule over the entire Planet Earth (Terra). The Empire intends to expand peacefully and only conquer through self-prosperity. De Facto Administrated Divisions The de facto region of the Empire is growing rapidly thanks to its foreign relations with its allies in the Viridian Entente and the military service of the Empire to the Viridian Entente. As of 26 September 2009, the following regions have come under the de facto protection of the Crown: Economy Current Economic Status Empire of Terra's economy is still that of a developing nation. GDP, GDP per capita and the economy as a whole have been experiencing rapid developments. With the joining of the alliance of Viridian Entente, the Empire is expect to experience a rapid growth in national strength, economy, military and technology in the coming few months. Economic Report as per 6 November 2009: *Avg. Gross Income Per Individual Per Day: $197.48 (A solid economy) *Avg. Individual Income Taxes Paid Per Day: $55.29 *Avg. Net Daily Population Income (After Taxes): $142.19 *Current Funds available in the Treasury: $7,888,823.11 (Surplus) Social Welfare The Empire view education, healthcare, human rights, social freedom, political freedom, religious freedom and labour rights as the core values of the social welfare. The Empire aims to provide basic and higher education to each citizen. Although the current literacy level is relatively low (40.58% as of 28 September 2009) and only selected classes of citizens are literate. The Empire's long term aim would be to raise literacy level of all the citizens under the protection of the crown to 100%. In terms of education, healthcare and labour rights, the Empire is not afraid to cut deep into its Treasury in order to fulfill the social welfare of the citizens under the protection of the Crown. The Empire aims to provide an extensive world class educational and healthcare system to cover every single citizen under the protection of the Crown. Freedom, mutual respect and human rights are fundamental values built into the constitution of the Empire. The Empire allows and fully tolerates freedom of press and any non-violent demonstrations regardless of their content. Mutual respect and understanding is encouraged regardless of one's gender, race, language, skin colour, culture and religion. The Empire also pays a significant deal of attention to protecting and improving the environment. As of 23 August 2009, the Empire achieved a new height in environmental protection by scoring a four stars environment. Economy Model Apart from traditional income taxation system, the Treasury also invests widely in the native corporations of the Empire by purchasing non-executive shares from the corporations. This allows additional surplus for the Treasury and helps to stabilize the economy while minimizing the control over the free market. All of the additional profit gained from these schemes are not fed into the Treasury but rather allocated directly to various ministries to contribute to the funding of extensive social welfare and development programs. Aid from Viridian Entente, including joining of DAWN program and registering as a long term tech dealer are the main objectives and sources for securing a rapid growth of the Empire's strength, economic or otherwise. Infrastructure and Improvements Infrastructure The current infrastructure level of the Empire is at developing nation's level. Following the initial membership aid package from Viridian Entente, the Empire has seen a rapid growth. Further aid programs from Viridian Entente to ensure speedy growth of the Empire is expected. Improvements *Harbors: 1 *Foreign Ministries: 1 *Banks: 5 *Schools: 5 *Universities: 2 *Clinics: 5 *Hospitals: 1 Resources and Foreign Trade The native resources of the Empire are Coal and Wheat. The working class of the Empire work tirelessly to produces these resources for domestic and export purposes. As of 6 November 2009, the Empire has joined a trade ring within Viridia; and the Empire is the trade ring leader. The trading partners of the Empire are: Carmarthen, Glass, xSiaNx, Venganza and Valkyia. Native Resources: Connected Resources: (as of 28 September 2009) Military Current Military Status The Empire is still a young nation not monetarily and technologically capable of assembling a large or advanced military. The peacetime military force is typically kept above 20% and below 50% of the Empire's total population. Following the admittance of full member status into the Viridian Entente, the Empire of Terra has come under the military protection of the Entente. Thus, the defense and protection of the Empire during its development stages is fully ensured by the Entente. The Empire aims to develop an all-purpose military as soon as strategically favorable. The research and use of nuclear technology for either power generation or weapons are currently not an option in the future agenda of the Empire. Though, the Empire retains the possibility to change its official position on the issue; depending on the requirement of the Entente and peace status of the world. Current War Chest available: 6 days of Empire's income. (as of 6 November 2009) War Major Wars *The Empire has not yet been actively, directly or indirectly involved in any major wars. *In the very early days of the Empire's membership into the Viridian Entente, the VE-GDI War broke out. The Empire was still a tiny underdeveloped nation and was fully protected by the Entente. The war didn't escalate to the Empire and GDI was soon defeated by the Entente. Minor Wars Empire of Terra vs Finlands Less of a month's membership into the Viridian Entente, the Empire has already seen a sharp growth in national strength, with many more such sharp growth expected on the horizon. Hence, the Empire decided to serve the Entente military voluntarily. The Empire, as a unit in the Entente's Phoenix Battalion, First Division; waved war against Finlands. This nation was recognized by the Entente as an NPO ghost. This was the first military campaign of the Empire and immense pre-strike research was put into place. Although the target did not submit to terms, a decisive stragetic and tactical victory was achieved. The Empire also looted 17.54 tech level, 112.646 miles of land area and other financial spoils of war. Empire of Terra vs macedoniatallica The Empire is keen to serve the Entente in more military operations. On 16 September 2009, the Empire, authorised by First Division Officer, engaged a rogue nation. The rouge nation was sentenced to three rounds of war and the Empire was the third nation joining the war (2nd VE nation). The tango's defense was nearly crushed to nothing when the Empire joined the war, so retaliation is extremely unlikely. Empire of Terra vs republic of chaos This is the third war the Empire of Terra waged, and the second against a rogue. Started on 19 September 2009, when the Empire was still engaged with macedoniatallica (which had no retaliation ability left). The initial plan of the Empire was to engage this tango after Operation Touchdown (aid fall operation within Viridian Entente). But discovering that two other unaligned nations currently suffer raiding from this rogue, the Empire decided to step in immediately in order to fly the banner of VE with honour! This was the first tango that is equally matched in terms of NS with the Empire and has significantly more tech. The Empire suffered great casualties and financial losses in the first day of attack, which was a total defeat in ground attack. After a week of strike, the Empire prevailed and Valkyia picked up the attack on the proud rogue. The protection of the Empire is ensured by the Viridian Entente. Any nation intending to attack the Empire, be warned of retaliation from the Empire's mighty allies. Nation Strength Technology Following the abandoning of the Terrian space ship and technologies, the Terrians integrated with the humans on Planet Earth (Terra). The Empire of Terra started from scratch and thus, had no advanced technology carried forward. The current technology of the Empire is relatively low and under-developed (66.82 as of 28 September 2009). The Empire aims to extensively develop the technology once the economy and infrastructure are better developed. The Empire aims to develop itself into one of the most technologically advanced nations and relive the glory of the Terrian ancestors; but this time, in a much more "healthy" and "natural" way. Growth The Empire of Terra is currently a young and developing nation (Nation Strength of 289.000 as of 18 August 2009). The current focus of the Empire would be to develop its infrastructure, which would help to increase the nation's population and economy. Any other factors are currently considered secondary; and extensive growth of these other factors would only resume once the infrastructure of the Empire is sufficiently developed. The Empire of Terra is expected to undergo a rapid growth in terms of Nation Strength, especially in infrastructure, following the recent joining of the Viridian Entente. The following couple of months would be crucial in determining the success of the Empire. Geography and Climate Geography of Capital City The capital city of Ningbo proper (not including Suburban and Rural areas) is located on a flat plain, mainly surrounded by mountainous ranges on three sides and the Pacific Ocean towards the north east. Thus, the city enjoys the economic benefits from its major naval port location and strategic military benefits from its fortress geography. Due to its historic significance and deep water levels in its ports, the city has the potential to race Shanghai as the major naval port city in the eastern coast of the Asian Continent. Climate of Capital City The climate of the capital city is of a typical northern hemisphere seasonal climate. During the winter months, temperature reaches freezing levels; but snowfall does not occur yearly. During the summer months, temperatures reach up to 40 degrees Celsius and 90% humidity. The city and its surrounding regions are known for its high humidity that most visitors from dry areas find extremely hard to tolerate. Demographics Apart from the original 100 Terrians (Homo superimeous sapiens), overwhelming majority of the current Terrian population are ethnically Han Chinese. Though, more and more individuals from various Chinese and other ethnic groups are joining the Empire everyday. The original 100 Terrians are ethnically neutral (due to their genetically evolved state); though, they are listed under Chinese to please the majority of their population and rally popular support from neighboring Chinese population. Most popular world languages including English, Mandarin, Wu, Spanish and Arabic are adopted as the official languages in an attempt to rally more supporters to the Empire. Culture and ethnic mutual respect are key values preached by the Royal Family to assimilate the population of the growing Empire. The aim of the Royal Family is to build an Empire with mixed ethnicity. Though, this could only be possible once the Empire's de facto ruling area extend much further. The population is made up of citizens and residents. Residents are not under the protection of the Crown, but have the permission to settle in the Empire. Residents have the right to gain citizenship upon meeting certain requirements. Ethnics Breakdown of the Citizens (% of the population):''' *Han Chinese: 80% *Hui Chinese: 12% *Other Chinese: 3% *Others: 5% '''Religion Breakdown of the Citizens (% of the population):''' *Buddhism: 56% *Islam: 22% *Christianity: 4% *Other Religion: 10% *Atheist: 8% Religion The Terrians from Terra Prime had a unified religion, which is the Religion of Truth discovered by the original Travelers from traveling through numerous worlds of the vast universe. In different worlds, the Religion of Truth is known by different names; but the basic characteristics of monotheism, submission of will, purity and internal peace remain the same. On arriving Planet Earth (Terra), the Terrians found that the religion of Islam to be of a best fit to characteristics of their Religion of Truth. To prevent creating an alienating cult, majority of the Terrians decided to embrace Islam and adopt it as the official religion of the nation. Though, there are a few of the original 100 that were opposed to the conversion and insist on sticking strictly to the traditions their ancestors to the letter. Since religious freedom is a value held by the Empire and built into the Constitution, any religious groups and practices are fully tolerated and respected under the protection of the Crown. Religious demonstrations *On 28 August 2009, a public gathering outside the Capitol District voiced the will of majority of the population's favouring towards Buddhism. Since majority of the population is made up of Han Chinese, the population wishes to change the national religion to Chinese Buddhism. Though, the Emperor, majority of the Royal Family and the Hui Chinese population in the Empire strictly supports Islam as the national religion of the Empire. *On 15 September 2009, a public gathering outside the Capitol District demanded the state religion to be changed to Taoism. Following the success of starting a trade ring, the Emperor instantaneously decided to change the state religion to Taoism as an experimental transition religion for the state, yet retaining Islam as the state religion in the same time. Culture Since majority of the citizens are of Chinese origin, Chinese culture and traditions are well celebrated within the Empire. Many Chinese festivals including New Spring Day (Chinese New Year), Mid-Autumn Day, etc. are celebrated by majority of the populations, Chinese or otherwise. The official national religion of the Empire is Islam as a result of the Royal Family's beliefs. The Empire tolerates and respects all beliefs and practices; thus, leading to a community of vast religious diversity. Religious festivals and functions are publicly celebrated by adherents. Certain Terrian traditions are also carried forward from the Terrian ancestors. National Holidays * '''16 June: Emperor's Birthday. Celebrating the birthday of His Majesty, Ibrahim Yu, the Emperor of the Empire of Terra. * 10 August: Day of Establishment. Celebrating the establishment of the Empire of Terra * 19 August: Ancestral Birthday. Celebrating the birthday of the Great Mother, who was ancestral mother of the original tribe on earth where the 102 travelers came from. An ancient tradition held by the Terrians over 26,000 years. * 17 December Day of Rebirth. Celebrating the re-establishment of the Empire of Terra after a humiliating exile from the planet. Key Memorial Dates * 16 August: Day of Viridia. Not celebrated, but marked as the day when the Empire of Terra is officially granted full member status by the alliance of Viridian Entente. * 17 August: Day of Confession. Not celebrated, but marked as the day when the original 100 Terrians repented for the sins of their ancestors. * 18 August: Day of Declaration. Not celebrated, but marked as the day when the Constitution, aim and values of the Empire of Terra is publicly declared. * 22 August: Day of Growth. Not celebrated, but marked as the day the Empire seen the first growth spike in nation strength. Timeline Pre Empire of Terra * 26,000 years ago - 102 space travelers left Planet Earth (Terra) to seek knowledge of the universe on an unknown alien space ship they discovered. * 24,000 years ago - Descendants of the 102 space travelers lost in deep space; finds and founds a society of utopia on Terra Prime. * 21,000 years ago - Expansion towards outer systems, galaxies, local groups and superclusters begin. * 14,000 years ago - Terrians of the Great Empire of Terra Prime and the Prime System transcend and evolve from Homo sapiens sapiens to Homo superimeous sapiens on gaining psychic powers. * 07,000 years ago - Ancient alien races such as Kolians the Conqueror and Khills the Observer were exiled by the Terrians from their homeworlds in the wake of the Great Terrian Expansion. * 03,000 years ago - The number of outer colonies (star systems) of the Great Empire of Terra Prime and the Prime System exceed over a 1000. * 02,780 years ago - The Great Khills Siege of Terra Prime in an attempt by the Khills to revenge their exile. Khills were defeated following the return of Terrian deep space fleets. Great damages were caused to the Terrian homeworld. Expansion of the Great Empire stopped. * 01,500 years ago - An alliance of over 100 aliens species exiled by the Terrians declare war on The Great Empire. The Great Empire emerge victorious but loses majority of the fleet. Social chaos arise amongst the thousand outer colonies of the Great Empire. * 00,800 years ago - The Second War between the Alliance of Exiled Races and the Terrians break out. Terrians emerge victorious but forced to abandon several outer colonies and return of the Kolian and Khills homeworlds. * 00,0?? years ago - The Great Civil War of the Thousand Worlds breaks out. Destruction of all thousand outer colonies. Only 20,000 of Trillions of Terrians survived the holocaust of the civil war. Terra Prime is the sole surviving planet. * 00,0?? years ago - The Third War between the Alliance of Exiled Races and Terrians broke off on Terra Prime just a few days after the end of the Terrian civil war. Terrians forced to destroy Terra Prime and escape to Planet Earth (Terra) for refuge. * 00,00? years ago - Remaining 100 Terrian survivals reach Planet Earth (Terra). (Exact date or year of their arrival is strictly top secret). Hidden their ship and technology; and intend to integrate with other humans on earth. Post Empire of Terra August 2009 * 10th - Empire of Terra was established by His Majesty Ibrahim Yu, the Emperor of the Empire of Terra. * 12th - Emperor Ibrahim Yu applied for membership to join the alliance of Viridian Entante. * 13th - Application to Viridian Entante was accepted, the Empire gained the status of Viridian Entante Applicant and the Emperor joined the Viridian Academy. Empire of Terra joined the Green Team. * 14th - Emperor Ibrahim Yu took all the examinations in the Viridian Academy. * 16th - Emperor Ibrahim Yu graduated from Viridian Academy with flying colours and Empire of Terra was granted full member status * 17th - One week establishment celebration was held for the Empire and cybernations wikia page for the Empire was started. * 18th - The Empire is assigned to the Phoenix Battalion of Viridian Entante. * 21st - The Graduation Aid package of $6,000,000 Tech Deal ($3mil/50 tec) was sent from Viridian Entente (Otisburg & End of The World). * 22nd - First hyer growth spike as a result of the Graduation Aid package from Viridian Entente. 500 infra and 5 improvements purchased. Great increase in GDP and significant increase in GDI per capita as well as population happiness and land. * 24th - Two week establishment celebration was held for the Empire of Terra. September 2009 * 03rd - Income Booster Trade Set achieved through two days of trade reform. * 06th - Alliance (VE) authorised war declared against NPO ghost Finlands. Operation September Ghostbuster. * 09th - One month establishment celebration for the Empire was held today. * 15th - Trade ring (Income booster) started with Carmarthen, Hebrew National, xSiaNx, Venganza and Valkyia. * 16th - Alliance (VE) authorised war declared against rogue nation (sentenced VE) macedoniatallica. Operation Alexander Fall. * 19th - Alliance (VE) authorised war declared against rogue nation (sentenced VE) republic of chaos. Operation Order * 20th - Operation Touchdown - Empire infra jumped to 999.99 * 25th - Glass from the Green Protection Agency joined the VE dominated trade ring in replacement of Hebrew National (who was deleted a couple days prior). September 2009 * 09th - Two month establishment celebration was held today. The whole nation celebrate for the grand achievement in land and economy within two months. November 2009 * 06th - Infra jumped from 999.99 to 1999.99. Improvement slots increased to 20 and income daily exceeded $1million. November 2009 * 17th - Got banished from the planet, but returned the same day to rebuild the Empire from its ashes. This day, the Empire of Terra is reborn! See also History of the Empire of Terra The Great Civil War of the Thousand Worlds Empire of Terra vs Finlands (Operation September Ghostbuster) Empire of Terra vs macedoniatallica (Operation Alexander Fall) Empire of Terra vs republic of chaos (Operation Order) External links *Empire of Terra - Cyber Nations page *Viridian Entente Homepage Category:Good Nation Pages Category:Empire of Terra